


Cruel

by adjectivebear (HealerAriel)



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Dom/sub Undertones, Ficlet, Multi, in which I attempt to reconcile the Asra I know with the one who used Julian as a sex doll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 23:52:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HealerAriel/pseuds/adjectivebear
Summary: Asra doesn’t like the person he’s becoming.





	Cruel

Asra has never thought of himself as a cruel person.

But then, what is it if not cruelty that has brought them here?

What is it if not cruelty that guides his hand up Ilya’s thigh now, distracting him from his reading?

What is it if not cruelty that makes him sink his teeth bruisingly into the tender flesh of Ilya’s neck, relishing the moan of delight it pulls from his broad chest?

Asra does not love Ilya. These days he’s not entirely sure he even  _likes_ Ilya, if only because he loathes what Ilya’s brought out in him.

But maybe–

(he tangles his fingers roughly into Ilya’s curls and forces him to his knees)

–maybe that isn’t entirely fair. Maybe this darkness he’s found within himself has always been there. Perhaps it’s been waiting all these years, just beneath the surface. What if  _she_ –-Asra can’t bring himself to think her name–-was the only thing holding it at bay? The only thing keeping him from becoming this person who uses Ilya as if  _he_ weren’t a person at all. This person who sees Ilya gag around his cock and  _laughs_ , then fucks his face harder.

This person who can see so plainly Ilya’s desperate need to be loved by him, and fucks him anyway without a second’s regard for his feelings.

He wraps a hand around Ilya’s throat.

“Why do you let me treat you this way?” he asks miserably, squeezing just enough to constrict Ilya’s airway.

Ilya blushes. “Any… thing you… want,” he croaks.

Asra is not sure which of them he’s more disgusted with.


End file.
